How I Met My Dryad
by Terraria Lover
Summary: This is my first fanfic! So excited! Anywho, this is about a guy named Chris that gets sucked into Terraria and has some adventures. Rated M for language.


**Hello guys! Welcome to my first fanfiction,** _ **How I Met My Dryad.**_ **My story may not be the best, but please don't flame!**

 **I do not own: Terraria, the Guide, the Merchant, the Dye Trader, the Demolitionist, the Nurse, the Arms Dealer, or Doctor Who. I only own Chris.**

* * *

My name is Chris. I am 17, 6'2", and 160 pounds. A few people may look at that number and say, "fat". Contrary to their belief, I am not fat. In fact, I'm quite skinny, compared to the majority of the people in my school, who all looked like either professional football players or was composed entirely out of lumps. However, I can lift and carry an amount of weight that was respectable.

As I went about my day, I kept thinking about this game I recently started playing, Terraria. My friend Haylee knew that my mind wasn't on school, but decided to not push it.

* * *

When I got home, I slid out of my 45 pound bag (yes, 45) and got on my computer. My iPhone buzzed, and a text from Haylee appeared. It said, "Come over today?"

I grinned. "Sorry. Maybe tomorrow", I texted back.

Suddenly, my iPhone died.

"Huh?" I wondered. "But I just charged it."

Then, it switched on again, the Apple logo glowing in the center of the screen. I shrugged and went back to starting Terraria.

I had looked online for some pointers the past week, and after studying the wiki, I felt confident enough to start playing.

As the game started on my Mac, the screen flickered. It was thunder storming, so I didn't think much about it. When I selected Start, I felt a tug pulling me towards the monitor. I leaned back a bit, and it became stronger. I started to be sucked into my screen.

As I tumbled into my monitor, my last thought was, _I hope that I didn't break it._

* * *

When I woke up again, I was greeted by an open sky and a weird feeling in my head. "Ugh…" I moaned. A concerned face looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I lifted my head up and checked myself over. "Legs! I've still got legs! Good. Arms, hands. Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears? Yes. Eyes: two. Nose... I've had worse. Chin... blimey! Hair... I'm a girl! No! No! I'm not a girl! And still not ginger! There's something else..." I said. "Something important, I'm... I'm... I'm-"

Alright, that's enough," the man cried. "Anyways, I'm Ryan the Guide, and I'll give you some tips on how to make stuff."

"Alright," I chuckled. He seemed to be not very fond of Doctor Who, for whatever reason.

I needed to fix this.

Before that, he made me make some houses. "For future people," he hinted. "And for me. I mean, I probably could build a house for myself, but months would go by until I did it right, and it would be a terrible house anyway. So even if there is a remote chance that luck would smile upon me for at least a few months, it would be miserable."

* * *

Now, two months later, I had amassed four new townspeople, getting Edmund the Merchant, Durin the Demolitionist, Kaitlyn the Nurse, and Batnoam the Dye Trader. I had explored all over the surface, and I found the dungeon. I waited for night to arrive, and when I asked the old man at the entrance about his curse, he said that with my current equipment, I would be wrecked so badly.

After that, I left the dungeon alone.

I got myself a silver armor set and lucked out on a Savage Ice Blade. I was rocking this world, killing harpies and anything else that wasn't a boss.

* * *

That night, it felt like someone was watching me. I was constantly on edge, even though all five were trying to comfort me. I heard whispers about something called "the Eye of Cthulhu".

"What's the Eye of Cthulhu?" I asked.

They each glanced at each other, trying to decide who would tell me. Finally, Ryan spoke up. "The Eye is a boss. It's one of the easiest, but I think it would be difficult for you now."

My arrogance made me say, "Pfft! As if! I could defeat this Eye with mine closed!"

Then, I heard a roar, and a giant eyeball hurtled towards me from the east.

"It's the Eye if Cthulhu! RUN!" Ryan yelled as everyone scampered away from the beginning fight.

* * *

The Eye apparently only head- I mean, eye-butted me, but it still did significant damage. Try as hard as I might, I got only a few hits in between charges.

 _I see what Ryan meant,_ I thought.

After maybe an hour of this, the iris cracked and fell to the ground. Me, being the idiot I was, assumed it was dead.

"Haha! You thought you could conquer me!" I yelled triumphantly at the Eye.

Suddenly, teeth popped in at the edges, and the Eye roared. This time, it was terrifying. I screamed as the Eye charged me with its teeth. When it hit me, I felt a large chunk of my health drop away.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted as it turned and charged, seemingly unstoppable.

"Darius the Arms Dealer is in da HOUSE!" A voice shouted. A large gun flew into my hands. Weirdly enough, the back end was an orange shark.

As it was fully loaded, I proceeded to empty the mag into the Eye. It roared and charged me once again in rage. The moment it touched me, a round finished it off, and the Eye exploded right on top of me. Its contents spilled onto the roof, which included some ore, arrows, and weird looking seeds. They were instantly absorbed into my pockets.

"Hooray for Chris!" Ryan shouted!"

"Hooray!" The other five echoed.

I grinned. Then, I felt myself sinking to the ground. Everyone gasped at that. The nurse exclaimed, "He has only 2 HP left!"

* * *

I woke up again in the Nurse's room, on a bed. She was hovering over me.

"Hey, Kaitlyn," I said.

She smiled, and the only appropriate analogy would be the way real-life doctors do. "Good thing I had those potions on me, you would've died. Well, you're free to go. Also, if you don't mind, I'll check up on your sleep pattern occasionally."

"Okay Doc," I said, and went up to the top floor, to my room, and to my bed to sleep some more.

I woke up again at about midnight. I was freezing. After a bit of searching, I found a warm object in my bed, so I hugged it.

It was squishy. Like a body.

* * *

 **So, that was my first attempt at writing. Please, tell me how I did in a PM, or a review.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
